Marauders' Hogwarts
by DBailey
Summary: The story of the life and time of Marauders at Hogwarts!


"James... James wake up" said a soft calming voice "James Potter wake up it's here dear". James opened his eyes and saw a blured figure through his eyes. He reached for his glasses from his nightstand, and put them on. The blurred figure slowly came into focus, and he could see a elder woman. She had a kindly smile on her face, with gentle hazel eyes that soften her winkle face. Her once brown hair was now gray with streak of white was pulled back into a bun.  
She smiled at James "Guess what Honey?" She said sweetly "It finally came your Hogwarts letter just came this morning with the mail" she said holding up a letter with the Hogwarts seal on. "Your father and I are so proud of you!" She said joyfully as she pinched his cheek and kissed him. "I'll leave the letter here for you to look at" she got up a walked over to the door "Oh and do hurry and get dressed, breakfast is alomst ready, and your father is waiting!" She smiled at him then left the room.

Once his mother left James kicked off his covers, and reached for his Hogwarts letter. He ripped open his letter and read it once, and read it a second time to fully comprehend that he was indeed going to Hogwarts. James got out of bed and walked over to his window, as he opened the curtains and a ray of bright warm sunlight hit his face, and lit his room. James walked over to his wardrobe and took out his robes. As James dressed him he looked at himself in the mirror. James was a tall, thin boy with untidy black hair, and hazel eyes framed by glasses. After a moment James was dressed he walked down stairs, he made a left and walked right into the steamy kitchen.

In the kithcen was small waith a rather large table with a beautiful laced flora tablecloth. Not far from the table was a stove and counter. Over counter was large window with the sun beaning through. At the table James found his father sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. Jame's father was just as elderly looking as Jame's mother. He also had hazel eyes with a large nose which sat a tiny pair of reading glasses. And in his mouth was a wooden pipe puffing smoke peacefully.

"Morgan Hun! listen to this article" Jame's father said to his mother "Until now the Daily Prophet could neither comfirm nor dein, that Albus Dumbledore would be taken over the position of Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't until Dumbledore came out of a meeting with the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that he annouced he would infact being taking over Hogwarts.  
"No one doubts that Albus Dumbledore is not not the right wizard for the job. Hogwarts could now be considered the safest place in the world with Dumbledore as its head. His reputation helps to surpport this, with the defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald, being a member of The Order of Merlin, First class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, invited to become the Minister of Magic on no less than four occasions, also with Dumbeldore being a former Professor at Hogwarts. Dumbledore will be taking this postion from Hogwarts former headmaster Armando Dippet.  
"Many rest assured that nothing like the death of the Muggle-born girl inccedent a few years ago, will not repeat itself with Dumbledore as Headmaster. When approached Dumbledore had this to say to reporters _"My first order of business as Headmaster is to appoint a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, if anyone would like the position you are more than welcome to it"_

"Ah there you are James" his mother said as she flipped the hotcakes with her wand "Come now sit down, sit down, breakfast is almost ready" James sat down at the table on his fathers left. When James sat down his father eyes broke from reading the paper to looking at his son. As he looked at James a withered smile appeared on his face.  
"My Son Hogwarts bound!" James father said "Tell me how does it feel son?"  
"Feels great Father" James said, and at that moment Miss Potter started bringing the food to the table.  
"Ok dearies eat up" Miss Potter said as she sat down, and more food floated from the stove to the table.  
"No thanks dear, I'm late as it is" Mr. Potter said getting up from the table "I have to go, the Ministry doesn't run itself you know" He tucked his paper under his arm and kiss Miss Potter "See you tonight hun" and in swirl of robes Mr. Potter disappeared.

Miss. Potter looked at James eat then she sighed and stood up from the table. "Your father works so hard at Ministry one of these days he's going to work himself to death. Well atleast he get paid well for it. Hurry and finish you breakfast dear, then we can go to Diagon Alley for your school supplies."

Later that same day James and his Mother had gotten half the things on his list of school supplies. They had stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor for Ice cream, they sat at a table outside the shop enjoying their ice cream. James licked his ice cream as he looked up and down the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley. All the shops were buzzing with activity, Wizards and Witches entering shops and coming out with bags. A few owls few over head carrying letters and papers, and then James spotted the shop Quality Quidditch Supplies. The display window had the latest brooms in the window, along with other Qudditch items. James' eyes grew wide as he looked at those brooms, he had always dreamed of playing Qudditch. He gaze was broken when a young black haired wizard stepped in his way and started looking at the brooms.

"James when we're finished we'll get you some school robes," Miss Potter said to James "then we'll get you a cauldron and your wand" After a minute they had gotten two sets of dress robes, and were just coming out of Twillfit and Tatting's. "Okay James why don't you go to Ollivanders to get your wand, while I go to get you a cauldron"

"You mean it mother?" James asked her, he couldn't believe it. Him being a only child his parents always kept a close to him. But without waiting for his Mother's answer he ran off down the crowded street. James ran up to an old narrow shop, that had dusty wands displayed in it's windows. As James opened the door and very pretty girl, with long red hair and green, almond-shaped eyes came out of the shop and almost ran into James. "Oh sorry" She said you could tell she was excited by her voice. James looked at and thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. James could feel himself blushing infront of her. "Well uh hello" James suttered, and before he could stop himself he blurted "aren't you a pretty girl?" The girl's green eyes flashed at him, and she pushed by James. After she passed him she ran right up to what seemed to be her parents. They were smiling as she showed them the wand she had just gotten, but there was also another less attractive girl with them who seemed to be disgusted by everything she saw. As James walked in the shop he could smell the dust in it. The shop seemed very still and quiet, the silence was only broken by a soft "Hello" It was Ollivander. James had recongized him, from the one time his father had broken his wand and had come here to get a new wand.

"Yes Mister Potter" Ollivander said his eyes wide and his white hair fizzled "It is time...time for your first wand itsn't that right?" he asked mostly to himself. James was surprized that Mr. Ollivander even remembered him. "Let's see" Ollivander said still speaking to himself as he pulled out a thin wand boxes "I just so happen to have sold a wand to a lovely young girl, also on her way to Hogwarts as well. Uh- Lily I think her name was, she got a ten and a quarter inch, made of willow wand, very swishy, good for charm work." Ollivanders stopped then turned back to James "Now let's see if we can find match" James had been waiting for this, what seemed like forever. Olliavander handed him a black twisted wand, James waved the wand but nothing happened. "Well try this Vine wood, 15 inch, Dragon Heartstring" James took the wand and gave it a little wave, and again nothing happened. "Tricky " Ollivander muttered to himself, as he pulled out another wand "Almond, 14 1/8 inches, Phoenix tail feather" James waved this wand, and Olliavander snatched it quicky away. By this time James was getting disappointed, _What If I can't find my wand?_ James thought. And as if Ollivander heard his thought he said "Don't worry Potter I won't give up on you, now try this one" he said giving James another wand. James held the wand tightly, as he waved his wand a shower of golden brown, and red sparks sprouted from his wand. "Ah ha there you see Mahogany, 11 inches, Unicorn hair"

"Is this a good wand?" James asked Ollivander "Oh yes" He said softly "Mahogany is known to be excellent for transfigurations and makes a great tool for warding off the Dark Arts. It has a little more power than you adverage wand." Ollivander took the wand from James and placed it back in it's wand box. "Five galleons for this wand Mr. Potter"  
"Okay" James said as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out the money. He had just paid for his wand when he mother walked into the shop along with his father.

"Gotten everything" James Father asked "Yes Henry" Ollivander said stepping over Mr. Potter and shaking his hand "Young Mr. Potter here just brought himself a nice Mahogany wand. Just like his grandfathers" he said smiling at the Potters. Later that night at dinner the Potters were all sitting down at the table talking about Hogwarts. "Yes I remember my Hogwarts classes well" said Mr. Potter "The classes are quite difficult, but you'll get the hang of it, after all magic runs through your veins"

"Yes the classes are fun, I always enjoyed Charms and Divination Lessons myself" Miss Potter said smiling just a school girl "Mother, Father" James Said "Tell me what house do you think I'll be sorted into?" he asked them. Both Jame's parents looked a little uneasy.  
"Well uh it's hard to say, no one really's knows until they get there" said Mr. Potter looking at James.  
"Well uh" Miss Potter started "Your father was in Ravenclaw, and I was a Hufflepuff"  
"Yes that's right!" Mr. Potter said "And your grandfather was a-"  
"I was a Slytherin!" interrupted a voice form the wall. The Potters all looked at the empty place at the table, and right above there was a fairly large portrait of another old wizard. This wizard full of winkles from his head to his hands. All of his hair was gray except for the white bushy mustache. And like the Potters he also had hazel eyes.  
"Grandfather" James said to the portrait, and the wizard in the portrait smiled at James

"I thought you weren't coming to dinner?" Miss Potter asked "Morgan dear how could I stay away when young James here has just gotten his letter from Hogwarts" The wizard said "Now as I was saying I was in Slytherin house. House of Pures as we use to call it, but I'm sure things have changed by now. With all the Muggle-born and half-bloods there are today. Oh well but yes Hogwarts is always changing, but in some funny way it stays the same" the portrait of Grandfather Potter chuckled.

"Yes well whatever house you get in" Mr. Potter said "I'm sure you'll do well, as many of the other Potters have done before you-" "That's why" Grandfather Potter's Portrait interrupted agian "I think it's time to pass it down to James, you know what I mean Henry" And Jame's father got up from the table and left the kithen. After a moment he returned with a package, and he handed it to James. "Open it" The portrait said.  
James was so excited he tored the package open and pulled out a cloak that was shining and silvery.  
"Uh thanks but what is it?" he asked.

"It's an invisibility cloak" The portrait said "It's very usefully for sneaking around unnoticed. Now do takecare of it, it's been passed down from Potter to Potter maybe one day you'll give it to your own child."


End file.
